Crossover Quickie
by RoyalBlackheart
Summary: The Jaeger Pilot pair get off from work with some energy to spare. Blake Outte (Blackout) x Nora Strikard Outte (Novastrike OC) pairing.


**Fandom(s):** Pacific Rim / Transformers

**Rating**: M

**Pairings:** Blake Outte x Nora Strikard Outta (a.k.a. Blackout x Novastrike)

**Warning(s):** Smutty smut

**Status:** Complete; One-shot

**Word Count:** 2,703

**Summary:** The Jaeger Pilot pair get off from work with some energy to spare.

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro and Takara owns Transformers. I have no idea who owns Pacific Rim but I do not. Props to those dudes.

* * *

It was intoxicating, the thrill of the _drift_. Every intimate memory, each hitch of breathe you'd take being magnified in unison. You had nowhere to hide and you didn't want to. Just the whispers of thought and emotion that coursed into your blood with the cracklings of a firework display on New Year's. It would surge, making you for the first time of your life not just compatible with someone but complete. You were whole with them; a single entity of complex but similar cognition.

The _drift _was an addiction you couldn't wait to leap into again. Inside of the Jaeger you called your home-away-from-home while battling Kaiju, there was nothing more enthralling than the connection.

Speculating such thoughts was of course, rather shabby Nora knew. It was special and those who were compatible were uniquely chosen pairs to defend Earth from the undesired alien presence. Thinking on the _drift_; yearning for it was probably a violation of some sort. The point of the networked alliance was for battle combat performance and nothing more.

Yet when she thought of _drifting _with her husband Blake, it sent shivers down her spine. Tingles coursed down her back and to her toes which she curled while a soft rosy light warmed her cheeks. She glanced towards the man she called her own to see if he had somehow caught her straying thoughts even without being in the _drift._

To her good fortune, Blake was currently keeping his attention upon the black armor that was fit for his physique. He was working on taking off the dark plating since their previous successful battle with Kaiju was resolved and the suit was no longer necessary.

Usually, the men and women were required to suit up in separate rooms. Reason being, the suits were the sole cover upon one's body. It was easier to connect neural lines and take on and off the tight fitting suits without clothes on.

A sort of ravenous hunger caused Nora's mouth to water as she watched her husband; her blue eyes devouring his entire body. Unlike her slim, supple body of softer curves and elegance, Blake towered above much of the staff and crew in the Jaeger Project. He was a big guy with the emphasis on _big _in every way imaginable. With his barrel thick chest, large arms, thick legs, he was the most imposing and intimating man in the entire unit by far.

As he concentrated on removing the armor Nora crept up to his side. She was a silent little thing and was always his hovering shadow. Blake had become so accustomed to her proximity that it didn't faze him anymore like it used to, when he would shift to move away from her as he did everyone else without even realizing it.

"You look like you could use some help with that," Nora commented with a voice of silky seduction.

Blake's dark eyes veered up to her as he paused, his hands upon another plate of metal around his thigh with his leg propped up against a single bench in the room. He moved to stand up fully then, his foot dropping from the bench to the floor as his shadow consumed Nora like a blanket.

"Be my guest," he employed to his wife with a deep rumbling voice as a slight grin began to tug at the corners of his brutal lips.

Wordlessly, she dropped into a crouch. The perfect position for some rather interesting late-night torturous games on her part, Blake thought with a thrill. He was still for her as her delicate fingers brushed along the interworks of the armor and teased along his legs.

Unlike his larger fingers, Nora was making quick work of the armor that surrounded his legs. Skimming a light touch along his inner thighs, she flashed a smile that would make any reasonable man desire her. That smile and those pretty shining eyes would be given anything at a man's disposal in a heartbeat just to see it again.

Blake waited with forced patience as a rather uncomfortable stiffness pressed into his groin plating. This was just anguish; forcing him to endure her devious torture as she ran her fingers subtly against his flesh with one hand and worked with purposeful slowness to detach the parts on his lower abdomen. All the way he was watching her as she looked right back into his eyes; the smoldering connection bringing them both hotter.

Reaching down, Blake ran his fingers through the natural almost platinum blonde of his wife's hair. "You're stalling."

"You like it," Nora countered in a soft murmur; her tongue gliding out to moisten her lips.

A groan escalated from Blake in response to the sly gesture. He could hear his wife giggle. Oh, she'd be giggling when his patience finally snapped and he pinned her to the floor. He relished the thought of seeing her startled expression just moments before he would rip into the armor; federal property or not, and start fucking the living daylights out of her.

Seeming to realize her games were soon going to end if she continued, Nora pouted and resentfully stood once more. Her fingers trailed the armor as she rose up and stood on the tips of her toes; though even doing this didn't make her reach up to her husband's height.

"You're looking at me like you deserve a prize," Blake stated gruffly.

Pouting out her lower lip further, Nora questioned in a sugary sweet tone, "Don't I?" She didn't wait for a response as she slipped her fingers beneath the abdomen plating and snapped them free; sliding the pair of opaque metal out from between their too-close bodies to present them to her husband.

He took them and tossed the pair carelessly aside. Shaking his head slightly at her mischief, the pleading look won him over as it always did. She was impossible to resist; not just in her expressions and her gorgeous body but the sheer beauty of her eagerness and the love that burned beneath the teasing of her actions.

Bending down to meet Nora's lips, Blake brushed his own against hers and felt the electricity between them brew like a thunderstorm. He reached around and forcibly gripped the armor on her back; feeling it buckling and warping beneath his strength. A small moan materialized on his wife's lips as she was dragged closer still; to the point their armor was clinking softly from the contact.

The friction was sweet but not enough. Grunting quietly, Blake released the deformed armor from his grip and slid his hands down to Nora's rear. Her little squeak as she wriggled made him growl; a primal lustful sound of possession. He didn't bother with the damn armor now; it was too late for that, and hoisted her up as she squealed until she came to the realization enough to wrap her legs around his large waist as much as she could.

"Oh _Blake,_" she gasped against his mouth as he shifted his hold on her behind for better stability.

"Hush," a quiet grumble came in response. He didn't want to talk at the moment; he just wanted to taste.

Blake's tongue teased Nora's lips then, requesting a long-overdue kiss. Heat was blooming like fire now as she parted her lips to him to allow entry. The soft sweetness of her lips moving against his as he swept his tongue along his wife's; urging him on further as his fingers bit into the armor that still covered her rear.

He was panting now against her mouth. The burning need wasn't the only thing making him so hot; the armor was containing it. It was like molten lava eating at his flesh as their lips moved frantically against one another's. Blake had a delirious feeling that he was going to burn from the inside out at this rate and he would be no longer figurative but literal human putty in Nora's hands.

Breathing heavily, he just managed pull free from the kiss and a disappointed wife long enough to mumble, "Armor."

"Armor?" Nora question as she huffed for air, already pressing light kisses to the edges of his mouth eagerly.

"The _fucking armor is in the way_," Blake snarled as he pulled his head back. He looked around for a moment as if looking for a suitable bed. Realizing quickly that they were still in the changing area but a tiny bench, he cursed and moved around the wooden seat and to the wall.

A whimper passed Nora's lips as she was pressed roughly and suddenly to the wall. Her legs trembled slightly from gripping so hard onto her husband's waist. To her great relief, the wall added a much needed temporary support as he pinned her to the thick metal barrier.

She watched, breathless as Blake started to fumble with the armor. He wrestled with it; jumbled with the locking mechanisms that kept everything in place. Losing his temper over it quickly, Nora stared with an open mouth as he simply began to tear into the light armor and rip off sections of it off of her to throw it to the side with the other pieces.

"The Marshall's going to _kill_ you," Nora scolded with a faint smirk.

"He can try," Blake's deep voice rumbled. "I'm busy at the moment."

Slipping Nora's legs from around his waist, Blake gingerly helped her back to stand on her feet. She didn't waste any time in finishing the necessary detachments for the groin plating and surrounding hip armor. Equally, Blake was tearing restlessly into the armor around his wife's midriff and crotch as his self-control ran thin. She had barely started to remove her own suit and he was working overtime to catch up on all the armor that was already removed from himself.

Metal fell away around them in bent up and some twisted piles. Blake hardly waited for Nora to finish politely taking apart his groin and hip armor before he was roughly grabbing her behind and forcing her to the wall again.

"What about the rest of it?" Nora whined, pawing at his chest as she instinctively this time wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Another time," Blake gritted out. He could hardly contain himself now; he was hard and throbbing and aching like a bloody needy teenager. It took way to much damn time to remove armor compared to clothes, and he needed to get inside of Nora _now. _If he didn't take advantage of his freed erection now, he didn't know if he'd make it through taking off the rest of the damned suits.

Carnal euphoria came over the pair as Blake thrust inside of his wife's narrow passage. Nora was an incredibly tight fit for his size to accommodate and as such, he always took great care for her to adjust and their lovemaking was nearly always gently sensual.

But now was not the time for being gentle. Blake squeezed his wife's thighs as he kept her propped up and in position as he plunged deeper inside. Each thrust he took being met with a wriggling, squirming buck from Nora as she cried out; her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her face to the armor of his shoulder to try muffling her strangled wails of pleasure and pain.

Blake growled as he pounded his Nora into the wall. A strange harmonic ringing resounding through the room as the armor on her back connected again and again with the metal surface of the wall. He was not at all sober in his task as Nora was roughly slammed back again and again from his feverish thrusts. All the while his hands were gripping; adjusting and feeling the softness of her thighs.

Pushing aside the cascading blonde hair that fell over the side of Nora's neck, he leaned in to nip hard and suckle the area where the skin just met the armor. The saltiness of the sweat on her skin arousing as she moaned and squirmed against him; shivering as her fingers managed to find one of the small slits between armor and cling tightly to the spot for better grip.

"_Oh God, Blake_," Nora groaned in a thick voice of need as she moved to match the pace of his driving thrusts.

Nora heard her husband groan in response. She knew how much it turned him on when she was crying out his name in the middle of some good lovemaking. It only made the passion that much more intense as the ferocity and speed of the thrusts began to pick up even more.

Throwing her head back, Nora cried out Blake's name as the first wave of ecstasy hit her. It was like climaxing right into paradise with her fingers painfully pressing into the small spaces of armor to anchor herself to this world; to this man. She was spiraling into galaxies unknown and almost could swear that they were _drifting_ together even without the devices required to do so.

Sheathing his rigid length as far as he could inside Nora, Blake felt her constrict around him as she climaxed. It was all he could do not to follow her lead as he pulled nearly out only to slam back in; demanding and raw. He was taking everything he could get out of this; inhaling the sweetness of her skin as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. Blake moved still inside of Nora as she came out of one climax and almost directly was pushed into another while he drove his erection hard and deep.

He couldn't hold back this time from joining his wife in paradise; feeling her tighten around him as he groaned loudly with gratification at the release. Blake savored the feeling of heaven that he momentarily got to live within as he came. His lips left lazy, soothing kisses upon Nora's jawline and to her lips as she went near limp with exhaustion from the quick fucking against the wall and his climax tapered off.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look after some great sex? Because you absolutely glow," Blake rumbled in a whisper as he pressed light kisses to his wife's lips.

Nora groaned faintly in response. "I'm not gonna walk for a week now you asshole."

"I love you too," he piped up immediately in return.

He could feel the edges of her lips pull up into a smile. "Love you," she mumbled. "But you probably left bruises, you animal."

"I'll make up for it later," Blake promised quietly as he gently pulled his thick length free. He winced visibly just as she flinched; already noticing the slight purple hue taking over her inner thighs.

A mumbled 'ouch' barely caught his attention as he supported Nora's rump and turned to carry her gently over to the bench. There were no showers in this area to clean up in, so he did the best he could to freshen up their appearances as he removed the lasting pieces of armor and improperly shoved them into their holding decontamination units. Someone was going to eventually find out about how damaged they were and give them hell but he could deal with that later.

Blake managed to get Nora's exhausted cooperation long enough to get some clothes on her; much to her obvious dislike, before picking her back up to carry her to their own chambers. He could only hope that they didn't run into the Marshall on their way to bed, because he didn't think he could explain why the thousands of dollars worth prime metal in those suites was now ruined because he'd grown a little too impatient for some lovemaking.

_Live and learn_, he thought with amusement as fatigue began to set in for him as he well. He couldn't wait to flop down on their bed, pull Nora close and just sleep. _Perhaps_, he mused with a wicked grin, _even dream of what position to take later on tonight when Nora was up for it again_.

The thought alone brought enough energy back to put a spring in Blake's step all the way back to their chamber.


End file.
